Elements of Sorrow
by His Beautiful Melody
Summary: Organization XIII and Gravitation Crossover. Partially YAOI! Multiple Pairings. Axel runs a bar, and Touma scouts for new talent. When Touma introduces Axel to a particular talent, Will Axel be able to keep things strictly business?
1. Prolouge

"Tonight was busy. I don't think we've had that many customers since Christmas time." Zexion leaned against the back counter of the bar, drying the last of the crystal glasses with his personal bartender towel.

"Yeah, the crowds were wild tonight!" Demyx exclaimed as he did a little arm exaggeration.

"Yeah, it was a good night." Axel agreed. "It even wore Roxas out." He admired the sleeping sixteen year old with his head pearched atop his arms and using the bar as support.

"He's always tried so hard to stay up with us." Demyx noted.

"That's because he feels left out if he doesn't at least try to keep up with us." Zexion stated matter-of-factly. "In time he'll be able to stay up all night and get up at the crack of dawn like the rest of us."

Axel 'hmmed' in repsonse, feeling a bit drousy himself. It was hard work being the owner of the most upscale bar/club one could find in these parts. Japan was without a doubt a place with high expectations. The fact that Portal had stayed open for just over a year now was no feat to laugh at.

"We could do with some breakfast." Demyx suggested.

Axel pondered it for a second. Food did sound really good, and Zexion's cooking had always been exceptional, even in the orphanage.

The orphanage was the whole reason Axel bought the bar. He had grown up there since he was eight, along with eleven other kids. Their parents all fell victim to a virus that fatally wounded their nervous system. He can't remember what it was called, in fact, he couldn't remember anything before arriving at the orphanage.

The place was a nightmare. The "father" of the house was Xemnas, a man in his forties, it seemed. He was a slave driver, much like the "mother" in "Annie". It was run just like that, only he played favorites, bad. Zexion was a favorite for a long time, but he never changed like the other favorites. The ones who changed the most were Saix and Marluxia. They were so driven by the power that Xemnas gave them that it eventually led to the rest of them rebelling, including the other favorites. They killed them. He was thirteen then, which meant Demyx was twelve, Roxas was eight, and Zexion was fifteen.

"Axel?" Demyx's hand was shaking his shoulder firmly. "Are you okay?"

Axel blinked, then looked at the other boys. "The orphanage was really bad, wasn't it? I mean, we killed people."

Zexion and Demyx shared a concerend a look. The former pulled a carton of eggs and two packages of sausage from the refridgerator. "Breakfast it is."

Demyx still tended to the thinking Axel. "I don't actually remember a lot of it. Between the poisons Xemnas tried to feed us and the beatings from the favorites," Zexion winced involuntarily at the mention of the beatings, "I'm probably lucky I remember my name."

"Roxas always had it the worst though." Axel remembered. He was the baby, the perfect speciman for everyone else's 'experiments'. "I'm surprised the kid lived passed three with all the shit Marluxia did to him." Demyx nodded, remembering a particluar time when Marluxia and Vexen, another favorite, had tied him upside down from a fan to see how long it would take to rip out of the ceiling with fourteen pounds of Roxas hanging from it. If it wasn't for himself and Luxord, well, Roxas might not have been asleep on the bar right now.

Zexion turned from his cooking breifly to join the conversation. "I never liked the other favorites. All of them made me sick. Sure, Marluxia was bad, but so were Saix, Vexen, Lexaues, and Larxene. But that's why we got out." He turned back to his food, putting finishing the final touches on their breakfast.

"I wonder if they'll come looking for us." Demyx said. He didn't want to remember all of the bad things.

"They won't." Axel said reassuringly. "Xemnas is glad to have us gone."

Breakfast was set in front of them on paper plates. Axel noticed only two plates.

"You're not gonna eat?" he raised an eyebrow in question of Zexion. He shook his head as he began taking care of the dishes used to make the food.

"I can't eat thinking about those times. I'll just throw it up later."

For someone as cold and stoic as Zexion, if you got him around the right people, he was deep, kind even, and held more pain than maybe even Roxas. He had odd ways of dealing with the pain, Axel thought, but that was his business, something he shouldn't meddle in.

They ate in silence, the only noise being the light breating from the sleeping Roxas mixed with the running water from washing dishes.

Once finished, Demyx was the first to speak. "We should get him to bed." he said, referring to the smaller blonde. Axel nodded. Demyx stood from his stool and walked around Axel, making sure to kiss him and Zexion along the way. He scooped Roxas into his arms, placing a light kiss on his temple, then allowed the other's to do the same before taking him upstairs.

"You gonna come up soon?" Axel asked the lavenderhaired boy.

Zexion leaned forward on the bar, his elbows supporting his weight. "Yeah, I'm just going to finish the dishes and I'll be up."

Axel yawned. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

"You can go. You looked tired." Zexion teased.

Axel managed the best glare he could in his sleepy state before just giving up and leaning over the counter and kissing Zexion. "See you then." He pushed himself off the bar and up the stairs leading to the apartment of the bar.

Zexion watched as the red-head forced each heavy step from his body up the stairs.

_'How much longer will he last with three of us, I wonder?' _

_III_

Time flew. It really did. How was it eight o'clock one minute then three o'clock the next?

Touma was going to kill her. Curfew was one o'clock, even though she was eighteen. It would have been worse if Tatsuha was in town, but lucky for her, and him as well, he wasn't, not until, well, technically tomorrow morning.

Arina crept into the penthouse, shutting the decorative door as quietly as she could. So far so good. She slipped her heels off, as not to make more noise than was necessary and tip-toed across the white carpeted living room. Sucess! Now she just needed to get down the hallway into her bedroom and she would have this in the bag. One step onto the wooden floor and she knew she was busted.

"You're not even going to say hello?" Arina cursed under breath and turned around to see Touma sitting on the farside of the living room by the front window.

_'Sneaky bastard.' _She thought to herself. She strode over to the the nearest couch and plopped down into its comforting cushions.

"Arina, do you know what time it is?" he asked her. It wasn't sarcastic, and it wasn't harsh, it was Touma's way of being truly concerned.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Touma. I don't know where the time went. I walked out the door, partied, and came back all in one minute, I swear." The answer was rushed, and quite comical, in her opinion.

Despite the obvious dissapointment in Touma's voice, Arina heard a snicker slip from his lips. Good thing they shared a sense of humor.

"As that may be so, you're still two hours late, which means . . ." He waited for her to finish the sentence.

Arina sighed. " . . . which means I can't go out the next night."

"Bingo." Touma moved from the couch he was on to sit next to her. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, which even her in tired state, she gladly accepted. She leaned into him and nearly fell asleep, an old habit that she didn't think she would ever be able to break. This is how it had been since he started to raise her. Her brother didn't have the right mind set to take of anyone, even himself, and her parents had died during the time of the fatal virus. You were lucky to find anyone over the age of forty these days. Luckily, her brother, Ryuichi, knew Touma, since they were in a band together called Nittle Grasper. Eventually, Touma and Ryu had become lovers, and Arina thought it was cute. But Touma had held her like this ever since she could crawl. It was probably the thing she loved most about him. The feel of his protective arms, his breath lightly hitting the top of her head, the natural bittersweet scent that was Touma, all of it made her feel safe, feel at home.

"You know I love you right?" Touma asked, running a hand through her hair. Arina 'hmmed', the dregs of sleep starting to over-power her. "I yuv you doo."

"Why don't you get some sleep? Okay?"

Arina snuggled closer to the musician. "Kay."

Touma rolled his eyes. "Not on me. You're too old for that. I'll take you to bed."

Arina wasn't so far gone that she couldn't tease him. "So you want the best of both Sakumas do you?" She heard him scoff, and he flicked her ear earning him a soft 'ow' in repsonse. He stood up, then picked the sleepy girl up bridal style, bringing her into the room she shared with Touma's sister, Marin. He layed her down on the bed and kissed her forehead, which she returned.

"Good night, Arina." He whispered.

"Nite, Touma."

"Good night, Marin." he whispered a little louder, knowing she was still awake at this hour.

"G'nite, Touma."

Touma shut the door behind him and sighed. He listened on the other side of the door for a moment. Sure enough, the girls struck conversation.

"You got caught didn't you?" Marin asked.

Arina yawned. "Mm-hmm."

"You're gonna go out tomorrow night anyway, aren't you?" Marin was a goody-two-shoes, even moreso than Touma was growing up according to him. She was soft-spoken, and very smart, only getting dragged into trouble when Arina started it.

Arina smiled, blinking sleepily at the ceiling. "Yup."

Touma shook his head and smiled as he headed back to his room, where he was sure Ryuichi was waiting for him.

_'She's going to be the perfect woman one day.' _

_III_

"It's like I said, Mika, it's for Ryuichi. I know you don't want to see Touma, but he's moved on, you married me, and now you need to let him go completly." K pleaded with his wife. Tomorrow night was Ryuichi's thirty-first birthday, and he didn't want to be without the company of his companion.

Mika looked away from her husband. It had been nearly ten years since she divorced Touma, five since she had last seen him. Being in New York, while it brought memories of her brother, Eiri, and his incident, was everything she dreamed it would be an more. She came here in search of a new world, and she had found it with K.

"I don't know, K. I don't think I can handle seeing Touma with another man, especially if the other man is Ryuichi Sakuma. That man is a nut job."

Immediatly, K was on the defensive. "I worked with him for three years. He may have his quirks, but it's perfectly normal. Think about his past, then having to raise Arina , with the help of Touma of course." He watched as Mika dropped her walls, showing the true indecsion on her face.

"Look, please, come. If not for yourself, than for me, and if not for me, than do it for Arina. I'm sure she'd love to see you."

Mika's lips pressed together in a firm line. "I'll think about it."

K gave up. "Fine." He pulled his suitcase from the closet and began packing. "But I'm leaving in six hours with or without you."

Mika's brown hair fell over her eyes and she hung her head in deep thought. She remembered a quote she read in a book once.

_'I may move on, but forgiveness is out of the question.'_

_III_

It had been another awesome night at Portal. Hiro swore the crowds got better every time they played.

But now they were at another joint called Kino's, and the night was coming to a close.

He took a swig of his coffee and glanced over at Shuichi. He was still drinking, and according to Fujisaki, he was going on his sixteenth shot. Honestly, what was he thinking? He probably wasn't, and that was the problem.

He wavered slightly as he stood from his stool and tapped Fujisaki on the shoulder. "Why don't you go home, man. I'll take care of our drunkard." Fujisaki bowed his head in thanks before grabbing his equipment and heading out the door to wait for a Taxi.

"Woo yoo cahying a drungerd?" Shuichi's speach was so slurred that Hiro could hardly make out what he was saying. Lucky for him, he was fluent in Shuichi, in any state.

"You, idiot. Don't you have to go home to Yuki?"

His ears seemed to perk up at the mention of his lover, much like a loyal puppy's. Yes, Hiro had just compaired his best friend to a dog and found it funny. He snickered, and Shuichi spun off his stool, face planting on the cool black tile. This only made Hiro laugh harder though, and Shuichi only got madder.

"What the hell is so damned funny, Hiro?" he screamed at him. Hiro only started laughing twice as hard, and soon enough, all the bar could hear was an angry Shuichi trying as hard as he could to hit Hiro while yelling at him, and Hiro in tears because he was laughing so hard.

"Honestly, you two are your own riot." Hiro's eyes stopped tearing long enough to distinguish that the person who was speaking to them was Tatchi Aizawa and his little group mates, Ken and Maa.

"The hell do you want, Droopy Eyes?" Shuichi screamed at them. Hiro was laughing to the point he couldn't breathe, and Maa, feeling sympathy for him, patted his back so that the oxygen would come quicker to his body.

"We were just leaving. I actually just wanted to tell you guys that you were good tonight at Portal." Tatchi said smoothly. Hiro came to the conclusion that Droopy Eyes didn't need to be drunk to be an asshole.

Shuichi stopped screaming at him and a red flush came over him. "Umm, thanks, but we need to get going." He said quickly. He grabbed Hiro's hand and led him out of the bar still half laughing. "Shut-up, Hiro." His voice was a whisper, and Hiro had hardly registered that Shuichi had even spoke after noting that Fujisaki must have gotten a cab already because he was gone.

"What's . . . wrong . . . ?" Hiro managed between attampts to gain his normal breathing rate back.

"I'm gonna . . ." Shuichi doubled over on the side of Hiro, who had barely caught him by the waist, and threw up the alcoholic contents of the night and then some.

Hiro rolled his eyes.

_'Some things never change.'_

_III_

Noriko Ukai took a sip of gin while her friend settled for beer. How on earth she ended up at Yuki Eiri's home tonight was beyond her, but she enjoyed his company, and he seemed to enjoy hers.

"He should be home soon." The author noted idily.

Noriko nodded. "Hmm, and I suppose I should leave before he arrives?"

Eiri shook his head. "It doesn't matter. The only person he was ever suspicous of was the male Seguchi, but he never posed a threat to him, just wanted to drop in every so often."

Noriko sighed. "Touma has enough to deal with without having an affair." She brought the gin glass to her lips, taking a timid sip.

Eiri took a long swig of his beer and exhaled deeply. "Sure. He has to take care of three children." He watched as Noriko scoffed at his comment.

"Marin and Arina are more than capable of taking care of themselves, and they do. They bring home their own money and pay the bills just like Touma."

It was Eiri's turn to scoff. "So that's their excuse, but what about the older Sakuma?"

Noriko rolled her eyes. "The same excuse that Shuichi gives. I'm telling you, they're one in the same, Ryu and Shu. I'm surprised it isn't him that's related to the Great Ryuichi Sakuma instead of Arina."

"Yeah, they are similar." Eiri coudn't argue that. He took another long swig of his beer and set the empty bottle on the coffee table in front of them. "Arina's grown up a lot."

Noriko smiled. Arina was like a little sister to her, as was Marin, but for some reason, everyone just loved Arina. It wasn't that she was spoiled, in fact, in her opinion, Arina had it worse than most, having Ryuichi as an example brother, losing her parents so young, then dealing with having to live up to her brother and friends, she couldn't imagine it for herself. Somehow though, she pulled through it all and was on her way to becoming a successful musician. She had a boyfriend who cared about her deeply, and a slew of others that loved her equally, if not more than him.

"She is with your brother, afterall."

Eiri grew silent. He wasn't a fan of his younger brother, Tatsuha. It wasn't that he was a bad kid, it was that he was good at being bad, always able to get away with it by playing the 'Preacher's son' card all too often.

_'I just hope Arina's careful.'_

_III_

"C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon!" Tatsuha bounced wildly on the balls of his heels. How much longer did he have to wait. He really had to pee! There were no bathrooms on the bus and no pottey breaks for seven hours. Maybe he shouldn't have drank that large Dr. Pepper at Taco Bell . . .

Finally a stall was open and Tatsuha dashed for it. He shut the door quickly and slid the lock in place before unzipping his pants and releasing the bothersome fulids in him.

He was glad he was able to get into town a day early, though he would spend the whole day unpacking and sleeping.

He couldn't wait to see Arina and Ryuichi. He loved around those two, but mainly Ryuichi. He was so innocent, so precious, something that Touma Seguchi had no right to be in possesion of, but that went for Arina as well. She was a true beauty, but anyone who knew Arina well enough could say that, and Arina was his girl. Touma seemed to think she still belonged in some odd way to him. Tatsuha thought Touma should just take a hike. His sister, Marin, on the other hand, was a peach. She was a sweet girl, as long as you didn't piss her off, then she'd be one fuck of a force to reckon with. Tatsuha was afraid to cross that line with her.

_'But,' _he thought, _'I guess I'll cross it soon, won't I?'_

He flushed the urine in the toilet and left the stall, leaving it to be occupied by another poor soul who had to suffer the same fate he had. He washed his hands hastily before grabbing his bags on the floor by the door and began the trek to his apartment. It wasn't a long walk, fifteen minutes tops.

Tatsuha thought about the next couple of days. Tomorrow night was Ryuichi's thirty-first birthday. He thought about giving him something a little special since they seemed so fond of each other. But the timing had to be just right.

_'I may screw up my life, but I have to take a chance, just this once, even if it costs me my life.'_


	2. In An Instant

It was just like every night at the bar. Axel would sit drunk at the bar because Zexion thought it funny to booze him up then take him home because it as easier to seduce someone that way, and watch the crowd of dancers and singers, always being sure to glance lovingly at Demyx and Roxas before swaying his own hips to the steady techno-rock beat and catchy Japanese lyrics.

It was the most upscale bar in town, which in actuality, wasn't saying much. It was much cleaner than all of the others Axel had had the 'pleasure' of going to, and it had live music every night, with the best liquor one could find without portal hopping. He couldn't complain really, afterall, it was HIS bar. He bought it in hopes of escaping the everyday finding who he was trend that hit a while ago. To an extent, he found it. The bar was his pride and joy, and the people who worked with him had become his best friends. Zexion was the top bartender, and social with all the customers, despite is cold and stoic exterior. Demyx and Roxas had become his best performers. The duo did an upbeat singing, guitar playing, and dancing set. It was always a site to see, especially on nights like these when the two were so plastered that Roxas couldn't stand up long enough to dance and Demyx's strings just seemed to turn into one large one.

Axel smiled as Demyx and Roxas finished their set and hopped off the stage after introducing the next act. He watched as Roxas bounded to him and threw his arms around him in a very tight hug.

"Wasn't I awesome?" he asked and Axel nodded. "You were totally awesome, baby!"

Roxas pounced him again, this time placing a kiss on his lips. Demyx came up next to him and wrapped an arm over his shoulders. "That was so fun!" he said. Axel again nodded, and kissed Demyx, and as if on cue, Zexion's head popped on the other side of his head as he leaned over half the bar. "I want one too!" Axel smiled and rolled his eyes before kissing Zexion as well. The lavendar haired boy hopped back over the counter to continue serving drinks, and Roxas and Demyx set out for the area backstage to pack up their equipment.

Axel loved his boys with all of him. He never wished any harm upon them, and quite honestly, he didn't know where he'd be without them. Sure it was odd to have three of the most eligible bachlors at your beckon call, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He turned around in his stool to face to bar once again, wacthing Zexion work diligently and making sure to catch his glance every so often. He felt a presence next to him and he smirked, assuming it was Roxas or Demyx. He grabbed the hand and swiftly turned himself around yet again and pulled the presence into his lap before kissing it's cheek.

"Axel, what do you think you're doing!" the person yelped and scampered off the red-head's lap. Axel blinked for a moment before realizing the mistake he had made. He got off the stool quickly, and held his hand out in apology.

"Damn it! I'm sorry! I thought you were Demyx or Roxas."

"Still courting all those men, are you?" The blonde haired man smiled and accepted the offered gesture. "They're pretty nice kids, but their act is getting old."

Axel grimaced slightly at the insult, but he guessed the man had a right to pass such a judgement.

"Maybe, but what about you and the three-year-old trapped in a gorgeous man's body?" Axel teased. It was the other's turn to grimace slightly, but he let it go easily.

"Ryuichi has his quirks, just like anyone else, just a bit more extreme." The man replied, and took a seat next to Axel once again.

"Oh, is that what you tell yourself?" Axel teased again and the blonde let it go, again.

He brushed a stray bang from his green eyes and adjusted his black hat. "At least mine sounds ligit. What's your excuse?"

Axel, a bit taken aback, laughed and sat down next to the man. "Touche. Where is he tonight anyway?"

As if on cue, Ryuichi Sakuma bounded through the crowd and wrapped his arms around the blonde-haired man. "Touma, you're not going to dance with me?" Touma smiled lightly and pulled Ryuichi into an even lighter kiss. "In a while. I have some business to take care of first, remember?" The brunette put a hand to his chin as if thinking deeply, then nodded. "Oh yeah, I remember! See you later, Touma!" And he bounded back into the crowd.

Touma watched him leave, then turned back to Axel who had an eyebrow cocked in question.

"Business?" he asked. He had always known Touma to come to the bar in search for new and good talent, but actual business, this was a first.

"Yes, I need to ask a favor of you." Axel watched as the drink he ordered was placed in front of him and he took a small sip. "There's someone I'd like you to make part of your nightly entertainment."

Axel pondered aloud. "Hmm. Well, between Demyx and Roxas, Bad Luck, which by the way is totally rocking the place right now, ASK, and Nittle Grasper, I don't see where I'd have the room."

Touma frowned a bit. "Then, they can have some of our nights." he said referrring to Nittle Grasper.

"Are you sure that Noriko will be okay with that?"

"She should be. Afterall, it was her idea."

"Oh really? Well, bring them to me sometime and we'll talk."

They shook hands at the agreement just as Ryuichi came bouncing back to Touma's side planting a kiss to his cheek. "Touuuuuummaaaaa! Dance with me!" He pleaded. This time, Touma could not refuse him, and turned backto Axel for a breif moment before leaving for the dance floor.

"I'll bring them by tomorrow." Axel nodded and said his good-byes, then turned back to the counter, coming nearly face to face with Zexion.

"What was that about?" he inquired, drying a crystal glass in his hands.

"Touma wants to put a new act on stage. He's even willing to give up some of their nights for them." he replied.

"Wow!" Zexion exclaimed. "He must really think they're worth something to do that. The president of N-G Studios always has a knack for special talent."

"My thoughts exactly." Axel said and leaned over the counter to kiss the lavendar-haired bartender. He smiled lightly, looking him in the eyes, well, eye for Zexion. He insisted on always having his right eye covered by his shaggy locks, even in the orpahnage they grew up together in, and he never understood why. "Have Demyx and Roxas come back yet?"

Zexion nodded. "They hit the dance floor since you looked busy." He pointed to where the pair was dancing and Axel looked. There they were grinding it up to the talent onstage, Kotani Kinya, along with everyone else. The upbeat tropical sounding rythym caught Axel's ears nicely, and he swayed his own hips back and forth according to the music. He got so lost in the sound that he didn't notice the young woman standing in front of him until she tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, you look like you need a dance partner." she said.

Axel took in her features. She was without a doubt the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had dark chocolate brown hair that came to her creamy skinned elbows, a thin frame that showed she was definetly felxible, and brilliant blue eyes. He swore he had seen her somewhere before. He shook his head when he realized he was staring, giving her the wrong impression.

"Well, I guess I'll just find someone else then." She said, her voice holding a sad tone.

When Axel realized what had occured he took hold of her wrist and made her face him. "I would love to dance with you."

The girl smiled and took his hand, leading him to the center dance floor. Axel looked over what she was wearing. An intrestingly wrapped orange skirt that came to a diagonal cut leaving her right leg nearly naked hung nicely around her hips, a dark red halter top with black hawaiian flowers showed off her heavier top, and orange sandal heels fit perfectly around her feet. She liked hot colors, he could tell, and Axel thought he was in love already.

He promptly took his place in front of her, setting his hands on her hips and pulling her as close to him as physically possible, and she wrapped her arms about his neck, letting him guide her completely. They started slow, their hips grinding in a passionate manner, and when the chorus came on they sped up to their own pace, hardly caring about the beat.

Axel let his hands wander up her curved body, liking the smooth ride it was. He grabbed her hand and spun her out elegantly, then pulled her back into a hazy lust dance.

Her back was now pressed against him, and he loved it. It was an ecstacy he had never felt, and they grinded slowly again, getting lost in the translation of it all. When the chorus came again, she pushed herself away, swaying her hips away from him, like a game of cat and mouse, and Axel was up to the challenge. They took turn with their own moves, slowly making their way back to each other. With each pop of her body Axel became more mesmorized.

Finally the song was coming to a close, and they held each other in a pleasent gaze as they let their bodies mingle to their own accord.

The song ended and without warning he dipped her, his face coming inches with hers. how tempting it was to kiss her, but he didn't even know her name. She waited expectantly, but the kiss never came. Instead she settled with warm breath on her lips and a peircing green gaze searching her eyes.

"What's your name?" Axel asked, still holding her in the dip.

She blinked, then whispered, her name. "Arina."

"Well, Arina, I'd love to dance with you again sometime." he told her as he lifted her from their pose, and smiled. He wasn't lying. He'd kill to dance with her again if everytime felt like that.

"Yeah." She gave a small smile, and walked away, making sure to glance back at him to make sure it wasn't all a dream.

Axel watched her go, as much as he didn't want her to. She seemed so familiar to him.

_"Who ARE you?"_


	3. April Fools

The next morning was a painful one for Axel. This had to be the worst hangover by far he had ever had. He growled when sunlight glared evilly in his green eyes. A shift in the sheets and a low groan signalled to him he wasn't alone. He looked to his left and found two blondes, Roxas and Demyx, then to his right and found Zexion. Except for the occasional tossing and turning, his boys were fast asleep.

Axel crawled as carefully as he could from his blanket of men and pulled on a pair of pajama pants before heading downstairs. He lived in an apartment just above the bar. He found it conveiniant because he could bring his guests upstairs, have some fun, and send them on their way, just like that. Of course, the only people he had ever brought up there were his boys, and that didn't really count because they lived in the spare rooms when they weren't sleeping with Axel in his own room.

He padded down the dark wood stairs, his bare feet chilled at the touch of the flooring. He scratched the mass of spikes lightly and looked at his club. It was amazing how peaceful it actually seemed when there weren't drunk fools and talents making the place worth coming to. He wandered behind the bar and opened a small fridge near the center of all the alcohol. After rummaging through numerous doggie-bags from various breakfast places, he found what he was looking for. Axel pulled the gallon of milk from it's cold sanctuary and examined the experation date, March 28th. What was today's date? He looked at a small calendar that had beer spilled on it in large quantities. He looked through the dates until he found the one that seemed to fit.

April 1st. April Fools Day.

Axel laughed to himself mentally. Tonight was going to be an intresting night to say the least about it all, though he doubt that this year could top last year's prank on Roxas. Poor kid ended up completly naked in front of thousands, just because some chick told him Demyx would leave him otherwise. Now, Roxas wasn't a gullible person per se, but when he felt his territory was violated, he did everything he could to defend it. Axel had to admit, he felt bad for his little blonde baby, but the memory of his Roxas naked in front of everyone and lightly touching himself did nothing short of turning him on .

He opened the milk and sniffed it cautiously. It didn't smell as though it could kill a giant, so he risked a a sip from the bottle. Surprisingly, it tasted about as bad as it smelled. He took another swig from the gallon and set back on the counter.

"You shouldn't do that you know. If the customers found out, they'd be pretty pissed."

Axel recognized the voice to be Zexion's and he turned his head slightly to look at him. Zexion was not a morning person in the slightest definition of the term. His hair looked as though someone stuck clumps of gel in it and let in dry in odd shapes, his purple eyes held dark cirlces underneath them, and his morning breath was not a force to reckon with, though Axel couldn't imagine his was any better.

"If you start giving my milk to customers I'm docking your pay." Axel retorted, more awake than his appearance let him seem.

"You don't pay me that much anyway." Zexion stood next to Axel and pulled a glass from under the counter before pouring himself his own glass of milk.

"I was talking about the sex." Axel said slyly as he took the gallon from him and drinking from it again. He watched as a frown formed on his emo boy's face, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the milk or the sex. Just in case, he handed the milk back to the shorter male, and smiled lightly before he held his arm out to him, hoping he'd take the gesture. Sure enough, the milk was momentarily forgotten, and Zexion wrapped his arms around Axel's waist, snuggling his head into the space under Axel's chin. Axel placed his other arm around the slightly older male and they stood there in an embrace for what seemed an eternity.

"Axel?" Axel 'hmmed' in response and Zexion shifted to look in the other's eyes. "Do you have a favorite of all of us?"

'What a stupid question.' Axel thought, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Did he have a favorite of the three of them. He liked and disliked things about all of them. Roxas's ignorance, though it really wasn't his fault, he was still young, but he was the best listener of them all. Demyx always sang purposely to annoy everyone around him, but when Axel was down, Demyx was the best person to go to just to be held, and once in a while, Demyx would sing him to sleep. Zexion was almost always grumpy unless he was drunk, but Axel needed someone to look to as a sort of older figure, whether he had the experience or not, Zexion was always there to try and help. In an intimate relationship, it was the same, he had his quirks about each of them.

But when it came down to it, Axel really didn't have a favorite. To him, somewhere along the line of leaving the orphanage, and now, their relationship was no longer as something he would want do for the rest of his life. Instead, it was more that they were his brothers, and they all happend to sleep together, passionatly.

He could see where Zexion came up with the question. As of late, Roxas and Demyx had become their own little duo, both who stived for Axel's undying attention, but nonetheless, they were for each other than anything else, and Zexion felt pushed away.

'Do I tell him that he's my favorite to make him feel better?'

After careful consideration, Axel simply replied "No." Zexion looked onto him trying to pry for more, but realized quickly it was futile. He cuddled closer to Axel, as if trying to feel his heartbeat in his own chest. Axel smoothed his hair from his face gently looked into his eyes.

"Zex," Axel started. "I don't know if I can do this anymore." He placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed circles across it. "I don't know if I want to be with men I consider brothers for the rest of my life. I don't feel the same as I did over a year ago. I've changed."

Axel had changed. Once upon a time, he was much more forceful and demanding. He was a pain in the ass, moreso than he was now, he didn't want to settle down for anything.

Somehow, Zexion knew that this was bound to happen sooner or later. He nodded, not really wanting to accept what he was hearing, because ultimatly, he was alone now. Axel was breaking up with them.

But he would do the big brother thing that he had grown up doing after so long, and kissed his brother's cheek, holding his hand to his cheek and holding the other in his own. "Even if we find someone new, I'll always be there for you, you know?"

Axel nodded. He wasn't sure where all of this had come from. Something inside him was ready to burst, like a horrible volcanic eruption. It burned him, but he wasn't sure what hurt more, not knowing his own motives, or hurting the only people he had kept close to him for the last eight years.

"Should I tell them to pack too?" Zexion asked as he slowly drifted away from Axel. Axel shook his head. "You can all stay here."

Zexion nodded and went back upstairs, to do what, Axel wasn't sure he wanted to know. Zexion dealt with pain in ways one should never have to, but even as orphans, he was never able to talk him out of cutting.

Axel looked about the bar solumnly. His eyes landed on the glass of milk Zexion never touched, then to the gallon. He noticed that both of them were half empty, or half full. Which ever it was, he hoped it was for the best. He set the cap back on the milk and put in it's rightful place in the refridgerator, then dumped the undrank milk in a nearby sink, washed the glass, and set it back under the bar.

If played out right, this could still work in his favor. It was just a matter of explaining everything to Roxas and Demyx. Axel sighed. It was now or never. He trudged his way up the stairs, the stairs of his new destiny.

_III_

"One Fuzzy Naval for you, a sex on the beach for you, and chocolate milk for you." Zexion handed Demyx, Axel, and Roxas their respective drinks, then took a sip of his own Rum and Dr. Pepper mix. "I'm glad we got the decorations up in time. For a while there I thought we were fucked."

Axel took a second to look around his bar. In a matter of hours it had transformed from upscale club to even more upscale club with streamers, banners, balloons, and catering tables. He felt proud of his little place, even if he had to beg the others to help him. Honestly, how could he forget Touma made reservations for Ryuichi's birthday? He took a swig of his Sex on the Beach, and turned to his brothers. Despite Zexion's tendency to cut when depressed and Roxas's constant questions, and Demyx's sad songs, things turned out better than expected. They understood him completly, or maybe they were just humoring him to get on with their own lives. Either way, it was working for him.

"Yeah, I couldn't have done it without you guys though." He replied, looking at each of them thankfully.

"You can't do anything without us." Roxas said teasingly. Axel punched him lightly in the arm in good manner, but something in the young teenager's words was probably true.

"How many people will be here tonight?" Demyx asked through sips of his drink.

Axel shrugged. "I assume it's the whole damn town. Touma knows everyone, and everyone knows Touma, and the everyone that knows Touma has another set of everyone that know Ryuichi. It's possible we'll have to shut down after so many people."

The group nodded and they fell silent. The tension was so thick it would take a saw to cut through it. It wasn't really a bad tension, more of an uncomfortable silence that was ultimatly Axel's fault. Had he not broken everything off this morning, things wouldn't be so sorrowful now.

Leave it to a group of bands to cut into the silence.

The four of them looked toward the door upon hearing the ruckuss coming from outside it. The first one to enter was Tatchi Aizawa, lead singer of ASK, one of the local talents, along with his band mates, Ken and Maa. Next in line were K and Mika Uesegi-Winchester, followed by Yuki Eiri and Noriko Ukai, but not as a couple, Touma and Ryuichi, of course, and finally the group almost everyone came to see. Why? Because they were a bunch of pains in the ass and everyone loved it, plus they could sing. Shuichi Shindo, Hiro Nakano, and Suguru Fujisaki, the members of Bad Luck, the hottest act these days at the club, followed by two people they had never seen before, and . . .

Axel nearly fell over in his chair when his eyes fell on the girl from the night before. How did she know the groups? Surely last night was her first time at his club, because if he had seen her sooner, well, Axel didn't quite know, but something would have changed.

Arina looked absolutely amazing. She wore a black long-sleeved frilly belly shirt identical to the white one Ryuichi was wearing, curve hugging blue jeans with sparkles laced within the denim, and thin black heals. Her dark hair was pulled back in the front and held together with a simple silver clip, and the rest fell in and around her face in elegant waves. She looked like an angel.

The people piled in and said their greetings with everyone, except for Arina, who was standing off to the side speaking to Touma. She looked a bit anxious, then a bit hurt, then put a smile on her face when Touma embraced her. One of the people Axel didn't know skipped over to the two, smacking Touma lightly. She looked as though she was scolding him, and Axel found this mildly funny. Touma rolled his eyes then flicked the girl's nose as he walked away, and towards Axel.

"Thanks for letting us use the place tonight. I really wanted to have something special for Ryu this year." Touma stood at the bar next to Axel's seat and Zexion took his order.

"Not a problem, man. No reason for me to turn you down." Axel replied.

"Ah, good. Then you wouldn't mind meeting the two I spoke of last night." Touma implied.

Axel nodded and Touma snapped his fingers. On cue, Arina, and the girl who had been with her earlier appeared before him, and then Ryuichi appeared just as magically as the girls behind Touma.

Touma nodded to the blonde girl with fantastically purple eyes, simplistic pigtails, a long sleeve white shirt, and a red jumper. "This is my younger sister, Marin. She plays keyboard just as I do." He paused as Axel shook hands with Marin and intrduced himself. Axel made a mental note that she dressed nothing like her brother, just for reference later on. "And this is Arina." At this time, Ryuichi popped out from behind Touma and behind Arina and wrapped her in a hug. "She's my little sis!" He declared, and things began to click with Axel. The hair, the eyes, the basic frame, it was all the same. That's what made her seem so familiar to him.

Arina smiled at her brother and hugged him back as best she could. Axel was amazed that she didn't just throw him off, she had some tolerance. That was good.

"Ryu, let your poor sister breathe!" Touma exclaimed and pulled the birthday boy from her back. Ryuichi smiled sheepishly at his sister. "Sorry, Arina. Do you hate me now?" The seeming adult looked on the verge of tears. Arina shook her head and kissed the top his head.

"I could never hate you, Ryu."

With an exclaimed "YAY!", Ryu ran off to mingle with Shuichi and Hiro, who always seemed to be glad in his company.

"As I was saying," Touma continued, "This is Arina. She is Ryuichi's younger sister, and like a sister to me. She does vocals and guitar. She's quite the talent.

"I'll say." Axel agreed and he looked at her, holding his hand out to her. "I'm Axel, the owner here. We dance together last night."

Arina quirked an eyebrow and turned away a bit. "You must be mistaken. I wasn't here last night."

Axel, for the second time that night, nearly fell out of his stool. There was no way he was wrong. She was defiantly the same Arina he danced with last night. He had to ask. "Are you sure?"

She nodded convincingly, and shrugged. "Mayhaps you were dreaming?"

Axel had to hold his mouth shut in fear of saying "Yes, I was dreaming of you all night because of that damn dance."

Touma snapped his fingers and drew Axel's attention. Honestly, how did he do that?

"So what do you think? Can they have a shot?"

Axel didn't see why they shouldn't, and he nodded. "I'd love to have them on the squad."

"It's settled then." Touma said as he shook Axel's hand. As soon as he turned his back and Marin was gone, Arina grabbed his hand and took him aside.

"I'm sorry I had to pretend I didn't remember. I wasn't supposed to be out last night. If Touma had found out, my head would be detatched painfully from my body."

Axel couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't sure if it was from relief that she really did remember, or the fact that she had to take orders from Touma and she just totally gave him the slip.

"It's alright. But next time, warn me will ya?" He asked, and she nodded, giggling softly.

"Thanks for giving Marin and I a chance. It's hard to find a place that will do duos these days. It's a solo, trio or nothing."

Axel agreed. "You're welcome. If Touma's talking you up, that's pretty big, in my eyes anyway." He smiled as a blush crossed her features. She was modest, something else to like.

"Do you write your own lyrics then?" he asked. He was brimming with things he wanted to ask her. He wanted to know everything about Arina.

Arina nodded. "Yeah, I write the lyrics, and Marin and I share the duty of writing the music to go with it."

Axel looked towars the stage. This was his chance to give her a head start. "Why don't you sing for us?"

Arina registerd the question, and shook her head. I couldn't. I mean, I don't have a microphone, and Marin didn't bring equipment, and . . ." She was thinking of every excuse not to sing, he gathered. Luckily, he had a counter for each of them.

"Equipment is in the back, and besides, this party could use some decent beats." He added for touch. She considered the offer, and finally agreed. "Great," Axel said, "I'll get things set up, you go get your friend. By the time you get back it'll be show time!"

Arina smiled excitedly. "Okay, you're on!" And she went off to find Marin.

Axel was right. By the time she had found Marin and convinced her to go on stage, everything was set up. The two girls took their proper places, and Axel turned on the microphone.

"Hey, heads and eyes over here!" Immediatly, everyone turned their heads and faced the stage. "I've agreed to let these two start singing regularly at the club, but I think I need to test them first. What do you say?" Cheers and howls echoed off the walls and Axel laughed in to mic. "Alright then, give it up for-wait, what do you call yourselves?" This got a small round of laughter, mainly from Demyx, Roxas and Zexion, who had taken up the center of the bar. Axel made sure to glare at them, but that only made them laugh harder. Arina leaned over and whispered something in his ear and Axel laughed. She hit him lightly on the arm and he stopped, only to start as soon as he tried to keep talking.

"You got a better one, genious?" she asked him, her hands on her hips.

Axel pondered for a moment, then smirked. "Actually, I do."

"Ahem, let's hear it for Porcelin Element!" The audiance roared, and Axel noted that it come mostly from Ryuichi and the back corner of the club where Bad Luck and the other guy he still didn't know yet where set.

Axel handed Arina the micrphone and smirked. She glared half-heartedly at him for the name and he shrugged. "It's better than Crooked Teeth." He hopped off the stage and took a standing place near the stairs, just in parallel view to where they could see each other.

Arina rolled her eyes at him, then nodded to Marin. Synths filled the room with an almost celestial sound, and Arina began a beat on her guitar. It lasted for about fifteen seconds before Arina took a deep breath and sang.

"Scented flowers fill the air,

as fake as the love we made.

Snow falls, and you're not here.

I wonder who will keep me warm?

Wish I could transcend time

and leave this life behind

I look to the guiding stars

and come up empty-handed.

The beat picked up slightly and the synths blared enchantingly, like a plee dying to be heard/

Thrilling lights fill the city

brilliant darkness floods the night

And the only thing missing is you

Dancing wildly along the streets

Singing a happy lullaby

And the only thing missing

is you.

The beat turned back to it's normal pace. Axel made several mental notes to have this girl recoreded immediatly.

Without an exit, the road

comes to a bruising end.

Emotion that never existed

flees from the scene

like a robbery.

Wish I could transcend time

and leave this world behind

There's nothing left to steal

I'm still empty-handed.

Thrilling lights fill the city

brilliant darkness floods the night

And the only thing missing is you

Dancing wildly along the streets

Singing a happy lullaby

And the only thing missing

is you.

The beat slowed and became calmer, like an undisturbed stream.

One more song, one more tradgic ending.

No more wishes, my genie gave up on me.

Amongst the noise I see your face

just like before, you whispered to me

lies of a tale older than us.

The synths cut out completly, and all that was heard was a stready strum of Arina's guitar.

I transcended time, and left it all behind.

I wonder if my silouette will stain you.

The beat picked up again slowly.

Hold my soul, keep it safe.

I am empty-handed.

The strong synths and beat were completly back now.

Thrilling lights fill the city

brilliant darkness floods the night

And the only thing missing is you

Dancing wildly along the streets

Singing a happy lullaby

And the only thing missing

is you.

The only thing missing is you."

The song ended on just the last steady note lingering in the air, and Arina sang the last line.

Axel had seen many acts in his life. This was by far the only one that's made him want to jump for joy and cry all at the same time. For the sake of his pride, he chose jumping for joy, along with the rest of the club. He heard Ryuichi distinctly going on about how that was his sister and Hiro and Shuichi's cat calls were fun to listen to. He noted that the unknown guy was cheering for her as well, and Touma stood with a bouncing Ryu in his arms smiling approvingly.

Arina was truly like her brother in the aspect of singing. Axel watched her as she hopped off stage with the mic, and scurried to where he was standing. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and spoke into the mic.

"So, Axel, what do you say? Do we have the gig?" The crowd cheered in her favor and her eyes pleaded playfully into his as she held the mic for him.

"Well . . ." he paused for dramatic effect. "I think you're the best talent to ever hit this bar, so yeah, you got the gig." An uproar of cheers filled the place, and Arina hugged him tightly. He almost didn't have time to react because it took him a moment to realize he was in her embrace. He hugged her whole-heartedly, an actual hug, two arms and everything, then released her.

"Arina! You're way cool!" Ryuichi hollared from the sidelines. Other cheers and praises radiated about Arina and Marin, and Axel took a moment to scan his bar. The unknown guy wasn't wear he was just moments ago. Where could he have gone?

"Axel, I want you to meet someone!" Arina told him, and he faced her. There he was, the unknown guy, and he was holding Arina, who was holding him back. He had dark hair, and dark eyes, and yet he was another person that he felt he should recognize.

"This is Tatsuha Uesegi, Eiri and Mika's younger brother." Axel made a quick note that he looked strikingly like Eiri. "He's my boyfriend."

Axel felt his insides implode. Arina, the most beautiful creature to ever grace him, was taken. Of couse she was taken. She was amazing. However, that didn't stop Axel from feeling a large amount of hatred and jealousy for this Tatsuha.

The writer's brother held a hand out, and Axel reluctantly took it, squeezng it harder than necessary.

"Nice to meet you man. And thanks for giving my girl and her friend a real chance."

"Not a problem, she's amazing." Axel managed without spitting in his face.

"Anyway, I gotta go talk to Touma. I'll see you around, Axel! C'mon Tatsuha."

He watched her as she walked away with Tatsuha Uesegi.

His girl. Arina was his girl.

How he wished someone would scream 'April Fools!'


End file.
